Picture Perfect
by The Blind Girl
Summary: Oneshot. "Brother, why do you smile when your eyes cry?"


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot.

**Picture Perfect**

_The Blind Girl_

-x-

If there was one word to describe my family it would be: perfect. My mother was a sweet and beautiful woman while my father was like a big hugging teddy bear. I also had a sister, Shizuka, who despite being a tease, was loved.

I had never imagined that this picture perfect family of mine would be destroyed. I never thought that the picture will forever remain shattered. I tried to fix the broken pieces. I really did. I added glue, and even stick it up with tape to try and put it all back together. But it still didn't work. You could still see all the little cuts and rips on it no matter what I did. It's just so… irreversible, you know?

I thought that time would heal (my) old wounds, but it didn't. Instead, it left me with deep scars that turned red when a salty tear falls.

-x-

I was in grade school back then when I saw my ever so sweet mama cry like a broken doll. I wanted to give my mama a warm hug—like the hugs she gave me when the monster in my closet came, but when I did tried to, my aunt would send me a look. The kind of look that said, "This is a matter between adults".

I tried to answer back, but her eyes left me no room for words. So hesitantly, I left the room and went up stairs with a huff. My auntie was so mean. She always told us kiddies to mind our own business, but when we have our own kid talks we allowed adults in. It's just so… Unfair!

-x-

_"What if that adult matter affected me, auntie?" _

-x-

The moment I step into my house, I knew that there was something odd. The scent of my father's fresh cigarette sticks wasn't on the house.

I opened the front door, and there I saw Shizuka crying on the door. Slowly, as if I was afraid of something, I walked towards the corner to where my sister sat.

"What's wrong?" _Where's papa?_ I asked.

As soon as Shizuka blood shot eyes met my eyes I could almost feel her her confusion and desperation. "Papa…" she started in a hoarse voice. "Papa… He's… gone… Mama said… that papa… Papa wasn't coming back, anymore… and that… Papa hates… us…"

I didn't believe it.

-x-

I didn't believe Shizuka or my aunt's words. So without any hesitation I decided to ask my mama. She wouldn't say that wouldn't she? Papa wasn't gone. He would never leave me, Shizuka or mama alone, right? He promised it and pinky swears are never to be destroyed!

Hesitantly, I took small steps towards my mama. Today was one of her better days. She didn't smoke with those ugly smelling things, she didn't even cry, and better yet, she didn't throw a single thing at us like she did in the past days.

So maybe, just maybe, she'll give me an answer.

"Mama…?"

She didn't look up at me, but I was positive that she heard me call her.

"…Mama? W-where's…" _Go Joey, go Joey, go, go, JOEY! _"Where's papa?" _Yes! I said it! _

"…" There was a silent pause after that, but a minute later I heard her scoff, before she looked at me. Her eyes glowed with naked anger, but her voice remained neutral. "It's none of your goddamned business. Kids like you should shut up."

-x-

Shut up, you say? How can I shut up, mama?

Should I shut up while watched you cough blood because of those weird sticks you took? Should I just shut up every time I hear you cry yourself in sleep? And should I just shut up whenever I look at the unread newspapers that papa once read?

…

I'm not good at shutting up mama, but if since you requested it… Maybe I will try. _Scratch that. _ I should do it.

Besides, how hard can that be? I'm good at pretending.

I'll continue to smile like the idiot everyone calls me. I won't show them a single tear and if they say that there's something wrong with me, I'll just laugh and say that everything is _all_ bright and cheery. Just like the happy-go-lucky Joey they all thought of me.

After all, Joey Wheeler everyone knew is a happy person, and there's no room for a sad Joey.

-x-

"Brother, do you think papa will come back?" Serenity asked, looking at me with those hopeful eyes of hers.

Oh, Serenity… If only I knew the answer to that… I would have told you. Sadly, I don't.

But instead of answering that I gave her my trademark smile, and said, "I don't know, Serenity."

I thought she'll be fooled with the smile I gave her—everyone was fooled—except she didn't. She's clever girl after all, and it only took me a moment to realize how smart she was when she asked me a simple, yet powerful question.

"Brother, why do you smile when your eyes cry?"

**-End-**

Author: Mostly a reflection type of fiction… I don't know why I wrote this, I just did. My hands are to blame. Haha. Oh! And I'm sorry if there are typos. ^^;

Reviews are always welcomed. :)


End file.
